kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Truth About Kaguya
is the one hundred thirty-first of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features the return of Hikaru Togami following her last appearance in the 45th episode along with the subsequent reveal of her true identity as Sayaka Kozuki. It also tells the dark past relationship between , Ryohei Kusanagi, and Kaguya Kozuki. Synopsis With Kaguya's sudden deception and Pandora Tower awakened, Soichi is forced to tell the dark truth about Kaguya to Sento and the others. When Reiji, who unknowingly found out his boss's act of abuse towards Sawa, is forced to listen the dark story, he loses his will to go on. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : * : * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |葛城 巧|Katsuragi Takumi}}: |木山廉彬|Kiyama Yukiaki}} * |石動 惣一|Isurugi Souichi}}: |前川泰之|Maekawa Yasuyuki}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} * |鷲尾 風|Washio Fū}}: |足立 理|Adachi Osamu}} * |鷲尾 雷|Washio Rai}}: |奈須田 雄大|Nasuda Yūdai}} Guest stars * : Suit Actors * : |東慶介|Azuma Keisuke}} * : |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} Fullbottles *'Bottle Used:' **Blood Stalk ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth (failed) Gears *'Gear Used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's ***Gear Remocon Quotes you hated so much!| describing every worst qualities of Kaguya to everyone|The Truth About Kaguya}} Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 54 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, , Full Full RabbitTank *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' **Organic: Orochi **Inorganic: Bakudan (second) *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. External Links *Episode 131 at FanFiction.Net